yurisfandomcom-20200215-history
Diao Chan
Diao Chan is portrayed as an extremely beautiful and feminine woman who is affiliated with Dong Zhuo and is usually Lu Bu's lover. Due to the open nature of her origin, she can either be seen as a malicious or loving character. In Dynasty Warriors Online, she is 19 years old and her height is 168 cm (5'6"). General Information While serving Diao Chan you will gain Commerce + 10 Life + 15 Personality Diao Chan is an elegant and patient woman who displays her cunning with her charms. Normally a kind and benevolent individual, she painfully conceals her true feelings for her father's scheme. She does not enjoy violence yet finds that battle is inevitable in the times she lives in. A talented dancer and singer, she equates each encounter she fights as a dance. Her English counterpart is slightly stronger willed than her Asian counterpart, who speaks in a dainty, graceful and overtly feminine dialect. Her sincerity towards Lu Bu changes in each title. More often than not, she is only manipulating him to better serve her goals. However, a few titles and scenarios depict that she truly loves him and is genuinely devoted to him. She addresses her lover as "Lord Lu Bu" in the English script and "Lord Fèngxiān" in the Asian script. Like Zhen Ji, her sexually suggestive phrases for Lu Bu are often cut in the English script. She despises Dong Zhuo, which she emphasizes in every appearance. While she sides with Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu, she ultimately stays true to her own set of beliefs as she manipulates the men to do her bidding. Character Symbolism Her second weapon in older titles is named after the hisbiscus, or specifically the Confederate Rose. Its characteristic trait is its changing color as it blooms. When it's morning, the flower is white and it gradually turns scarlet by nightfall. According to legend, Hou Zhu of the Later Shu kingdom was surrounded by the flower at the castle he was within. Touched by the sight, he praised the flowers to match the charm and beauty of several thousand maidens. Today, the flower is the emblem of Chengdu and is famous for having fields of them when in season. Within the flower language, the flower means forbidden love or a delicate beauty. Historical Information Romance of the Three Kingdoms Diaochan is a woman who may have not existed in history as her name is not listed in historical records. While records suggests that Lu Bu did have relations with one of Dong Zhuo's maids, no mentions of her name are found anywhere. Nevertheless, she is known as one of the Four Beauties of Ancient China, who was said to be so luminously lovely that the moon itself would shy away in embarrassment when compared to her face. Her name and backstory can be found in the novel Romance of Three Kingdoms. In the text she appears as a sixteen-year old songstress of unparalleled beauty, taken in at an unspecified time during her childhood by Wang Yun, one of the high-ranking ministers in the Han court. Wang Yun, despondent after during a banquet Dong Zhuo had a minister's head brought in on a red platter, walked to-and-fro at his home at night, weeping. There he hears the crying of Diaochan, who herself was grieving over her caretaker's depression caused by the tyranny of Dong Zhuo. She expressed how she would rather die ten thousand times before declining an oppurtunity to serve him. Wang Yun after observing her visage quickly formulated a plan, and prostrating before her presented his Double Snare plot, which was to catch the hearts of Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu and pit them against the other. Diaochan hurriedly accepted the offer. Shortly after, Wang Yun introduced the fair maiden to his target's adopted son, Lu Bu, who was instantly charmed by her. Wang Yun promised her to the stricken youth but, only a few days later, he gave her to Dong Zhuo at a banquet. Diaochan's beauty enraptured the chancellor so much that official work was left alone for a month. Diaochan stayed with Dong Zhuo, and on more than one occasion acted helpless to Lu Bu while his adoptive father wasn't watching, just to at another time pretend to Dong Zhuo that his son was harassing her. Tension built quickly and despite advice from Li Ru, who was foreseeing what might have happened should the wedging bonds continue, Dong Zhuo would not let her go. Eventually, Lu Bu would betray his father and kill him in another trap set by Wang Yun. After this event, Diaochan was made one of Lu Bu's wives. Diao Chan stayed with Lu Bu until his death at Xiapi five years later. After his death, she isn't mentioned in the novel again. Quests Started by Diao Chan Destroy the Facility - 1 Player Quest Capture the Messenger - 1 Player Quest A Soldier Prizes Speed - 1 Player Quest Stop the Black Market - 2 Player Quest 疑惑の深い森 - 2 Player Quest Weapon Diao Chans Weapon of chocie is the Twin Maces Category:Officers